1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to recreational vehicles. In particular the invention relates to an exhaust system for snowmobiles.
2. State of the Art
Conventional snowmobiles have a front end and a rear end. The Front end of the snowmobile houses the engine which sits under a hood and above a set of skis. The engine drives a track that extends from near the engine compartment to the rear of the snowmobile. The snowmobile is operated by a rider who sits on a seat behind the engine compartment and above the track. The rider steers the snowmobile through handlebars that are connected to the skis. Other controls such as the throttle control, brake controls, engine kill, and start control are also within the reach of the operator generally on the handlebars.
Because the snowmobile is powered by an internal combustion engine, the engine produces exhaust gas that must be discharged to the atmosphere. Generally, this exhaust gas is discharged through an outlet below the engine compartment. For example in most snowmobiles, the exhaust outlet is located in the floor of the engine compartment and generally on one side or the other.
However, as the snowmobile is ridden in snow, especially deep or powder snow, the exhaust outlet can become obstructed with snow and impair engine performance or even cause the engine to stall.
Many attempts have been made to create a snowmobile exhaust system with an exhaust outlet that does not easily become obstructed with snow. For example in some snowmobiles, the exhaust system is expensive and complex with a tail pipe that extends from the engine compartment, under the seat and above the track to the rear of the snowmobile where the exhaust is discharged to the atmosphere. Such exhaust systems may require a special channel in the seat and are difficult to install as an aftermarket modification. Other exhaust systems place the exhaust outlet near the front of the snowmobile, under the engine compartment, or on the side of the engine compartment. However, these designs all suffer from the same problems, namely they are costly and/or may still become obstructed by snow as the snowmobile is ridden.